


Guests Of Honour

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is not the only one with a brilliant mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests Of Honour

“Harry, we've got an invitation for a Halloween-party at Neville's,” Ron smirked. “That'll be a challenge.”

“Oh, brilliant, Ron!” moaned Harry. “I love Neville, don't get me wrong, but I'll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween.”

“Got an idea already,” smiled Ron. “Don't worry."

 

“Hmmm, Ron, you...oh...think this is a good idea?” said Harry with red spots covering his pale face.

“You have to admit it's original,” said Ron while he shook the hand of the flabbergasted host. “A horse and his knight.”

“Original, yes,” said Harry. “But you can't expect me to do this spider-walk all evening...AND STOP WOBBLING!”


End file.
